Decision, destino, consecuencias
by Sibizgz
Summary: Mi primer fic sobre Bones, la historia comienza en el supuesto regreso de Sully a Washington y lo que ello provoca en nuestros protagonistas. Espero que os guste y por favor, poner en los rew vuestra opinion. Un Saludo Sibi
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC 1 (Decision, destino, consecuencias)

La mañana había amanecido lluviosa, washington tenía un color mortecino, espectral.

Brenan se subió en el coche en una rutina que la llevaba cada día hasta su despacho en el Jeffersonian, pero aquella rutina no presagiaba la verdad de la jornada.

Al llegar, dejó sus cosas ordenadamente en la mesa, sin percatarse de que unos ojos la observaban desde el fondo de la sala.

- Hola Temperance.

Brenan dio un respingo y se giró en guardia, extrañada de no haberse dado cuenta antes de que no estaba sola.

Pero no estaba preparada para afrontar directamente a la persona que la miraba desde el otro lado de la estancia.

Sully, moreno, con ropa informal y sintiendose muy emocionado por volver a verla no podía disimular en sus ojos las preguntas sin contestar que se arremolinaban entre los dos.

- Hola Temperance.

-Eso ya lo has dicho

-No me cansaría de repetirlo

-¿Que tal estas?, ¿Como fue el viaje?. Creia que estaría mas tiempo fuera yo no pensaba verte tan pronto, quizas si me...

Brenan hablaba deprisa nerviosa por una situación en la que no se sentía controlar las pautas, nerviosa porque no había pensado en que le diria cuando volviesen a verse, si volvian a verse.

-Temperance, espera, más despacio. No se si puedo seguirte si hablas tan rápido.

Sonrio, estaba más guapa de lo que recordaba.

-Te he echado de menos. Di media vuelta y regresé, sentia que no podía comenzar una etapa si dejaba tantas cosas pendientes en la anterior, ¿y tu?

Brenan lo miraba perpleja, encontrarlo era una sorpresa, lo que sentia al verle una incognita, pero asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, algo imposible, necesitaba un minuto para ordenar sus ideas. El destino no le concedió ni siquiera un segundo, pues en ese mismo instante entró pletórico Booth en la sala con noticias de su último caso.

-Huesos, buenos días, sabía que estarías ya aquí. Escucha me han llamado del laboratorío del FBI y ya tienen los resultados de las pruebas que Hodgins pidió sobre el recipiente radioactivo que contenía el cadaver del guarda del museo.

Huesos, ¿no me oyes?, en marcha que tenemos trabajo.

Booth de espaldas no veía a Sully que paseaba la mirada entre la espalda de su amigo y la mirada azorada de Brenan que escondía algo que Sully no lograba descifrar.

-Hola Booth que tal va todo?.

Dijo Sully haciendo que Booth se volviese perplejo hacia él. Las reacciones fueron esclarecedoras y lentas a un tiempo. Booth miró primero a Sully, después a Brenan con una expresión inquisitiva y acusadora a partes iguales; y en este corto espacio de tiempo Sully los observó a los dos, formandose en el despacho una extraño ambiente, sólo roto al final por la afabilidad de Booth, fiel amigo de sus amigos, que se acercó hasta Sully y le dio un sentido abrazo.

-Hola Sully, no sabía que volvias ¿que tal ha ido todo?

-Bien aunque ya veo que el ritmo sigue por aqui tan frenético como siempre ¿no?

-Si eso es. Bueno ahora tengo que marcharme esto no puede esperar. Me alegro de verte, te ves muy bien en serio. Llamame esta tarde y quedamos para charlar y tomar un cafe. ¿Vienes Huesos?

Y Brenan se quedó alli mirando confusa hacia la puerta donde Booth la esperaba para resolver otro crimen, y hacia el fondo de su despacho donde Sully aguardaba unas repuestas que ni siquiera ella sabía si conocía...


	2. Chapter 2

FANFIC 2 (Decision, destino, consecuencias)

En el silencioso coche Booth conducía procurando no mirar a Brenan que en el asiento del copiloto no había emitido una palabra desde que dejasen el Jeffersonian.

En su despacho un visiblemente decepcionado Sully le había visto marchar con la promesa de comer juntos más tarde. Pero nada había sido natural con Booth observandolo todo desde la puerta.

Brenan se sentía extraña, no entendía porque en su fuero interno la asaltaba un sentimiento de traición hacia Booth, solo por atender la petición de Sully de comer juntos. Nunca hubiese sospechado que aquellos sentimientos que dejo olvidados una mañana con un barco que se alejaba en la bahia pudiesen retornar desesperados y tan confusos como en aquella ocasión.

Pero ahora, se decía a si misma, ahora había algo que había cambiado. Ella había cambiado, sus relaciones con los demás habían cambiado, un solo beso robado lo habia trastocado todo.

Y aunque sospechaba que el camino que surgia ante ella era arduo y dificil de descifrar no sabía si estaba preparada para abandonarlo sin darle una oportunidad, tan solo porque Sully había decidido regresar a washington. No sabía si aquel camino apenas vislumbrado que la acercaba un poco más a su compañero, su amigo, su confidente, era un camino que al recorrerlo no le diese más penas que alegrías. Porque ¿como saber si al dejarse llevar por todo aquello que comenzaba a sentir las cosas saldrían bien finalmente?, y sobre todo, si las cosas al final no resultaban bien ¿que sería de su gran amigo?¿podrían volver a mirarse igual?.

¡Oh dios, era todo tan confuso!.

Brenan que no estaba acostumbrada al autoanálisis no sabía que escoger, para ella solo las pruebas palpables del dia a dia tenían relevancia. Pero en esta ocasión solo la intuición podía ayudarla.

Booth que sentía como la cabeza de Huesos funcionaba a mil por hora, con los engranajes girando en todas direcciones, deseaba hablar con ella, preguntarle por la visita de Sully, saber lo que sentía. Pero al mismo tiempo temía interrumpir sus cabilaciones que la mantenían tan absorta. Al final, no pudo aguantar más el silencio reinante entre ambos y optó por lo más sencillo, lo que siempre se les había dado bien. Optó por hablarle del caso.

-Ahora debemos llegar enseguida al laboratorio de sustancias peligrosas, Hodgins nos espera allí ya. HA estado colaborando con un compañero del laboratorio del FBI

-¿Que?. - Dijo Brenan saliendo de su ensimismamiento

- ah si, los datos sobre el recipiente. ¿pero han determinado ya el origen del mismo?

- Estan en ello ha resultado más dificil de lo que creían porque el numero de serie de la tapa estaba ilegible y han tenido que buscar entre las diferentes centrales nucleares que tienen acceso al material, alrededor de doscientas.

- Ah, de acuerdo

Y Brenan volvió a sumirse en el silencio. Booth desacostumbrado a que su compañera no lo bombardeará con mil preguntas sobre la situación de la investigación fue consciente en ese momento de la magnitud y complejidad de los sentimientos de ella. Entendió que la visita de Sully la había sumido en aquel estado, y descubrió que no sabía como afrontar aquello. Le importaban esas reacciones, si, pero ¿le importaban por las razones adecuadas? ¿o eran sus propios sentimientos los que le molestaban? No estaba seguro. Solo pudo frenar frente al laboratorio y girarse hacia su compañera, para ver como su mirada se perdía un instante antes de abrir la puerta del coche.

No, se dijo a si mismo. No es por las consecuencias para nuestro tarbajo. No es por eso.

No se enteró de nada en la visita del laboratorio, Brenan y Hodgins hablaban emocionados de los resultados de las pruebas, que los acercaban a un entorno muy concreto de la costa este. Pero Booth solo podía pensar en la hora de la comida. En la salida intentó que Brenan lo acompañase para llevar los informes a la central, pero ella solo le pidio amablemente que la acercase en coche hasta la cafetería donde había quedado con Sully. Cuando llegaron ella se bajo lentamente del coche. Miro a Booth a los ojos por primera vez en toda la mañana.

- ¿Nos vemos luego para ir al Jeffersonian?

- Por supuesto paso dentro de un par de horas a recogerte. - Dijo él sorprendido de su petición, pues ella nunca demostraba necesitarle.

- De acuerdo entonces. - Le sonrió y se alejó hacia la puerta del local.

Booth supo desde ese instante que las dos horas del almuerzo hasta que volviesen ha verse se le harían eternas.

La incertidumbre de no saber de que hablaría huesos con Sully, que harían tras la comida lo volveria loco. ¡Dios mio! Se dijo, ¿como he permitido que la situación llegase a esto?


	3. Chapter 3

FANFIC 3 (Decision, destino, consecuencias)

BRENAN

Fuera en las frias calles de la ciudad una fina lluvia había comenzado a caer, mojando con lentitud, con demora el asfalto, rodaba morosa por los cristales de los locales. Brenan la observaba estudiando cada perfil que el agua dibujaba en la luna de la cafeteria. La consolaba pensar que fuera el mundo continuaba su irreflenable discurso, sin importar lo que acontecia en las vidas de las personas que observaban a resguardo de la lluvia.

Hacia un rato que Sully se había marchado, dejandola con más incognitas que respuestas. Él había sido claro, no había vuelto sin más, queria volver con ella, quería comenzar algo con ella. Y si el precio era renunciar a su viaje en barco, ahora estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo.

Pero ¿estaba ella dispuesta?. No podía negar que Sully había sido muy importante, le ayudo a confíar en las relaciones cuando creía que eso era imposible para ella, y era inegable que a su lado se había sentido segura, feliz, despreocupada delo que ocurria a su alrededor. Había sido muy agradable, y el sexo había sido fantástico también, no podía olvidarse de ello.

Una sonrisa picara subió a su cara cuando recordó los momentos vividos a bordo del barco con él.

BOOTH

Al otro lado de la calle Booth aparcó el coche, los nervios le hacian temblar las manos. ¡No tengo derecho a sentirme de esta manera!, se dijo a si mismo. Huesos es libre de hacer su vida, ¿que puedo exigirle yo?. Pero su cabeza y su corazón le decían cosas contrarias y allí se vio a si mismo, saliendo a la lluvia de washington, dirigiendo firme sus pasos hacia la cafetería donde Brenan le aguardaba ¿estaría aun con Sully?, se había adelantado un poco a la hora. Todas las dudas desaparecieron. Al otro lado del cristal ella observaba distraida el agua de lalluvia sin percatarse de que Booth la observaba.

Como he podido estar tan ciego, se dijo. No importa lo que ocurra o como trate de negarlo, Brenan es más que una compañera, más que una amiga, si ahora dejo que se vaya ¿me lo perdonaré alguna vez?.Puede que este camino no llegue a ninguna parte pero nos debemos el descubrirlo.

El agua caía cada vez con más insistencia, pero Booth empapado no se percataba mientras obsebava la luz que fluia desde el local, y a ella. Brenan sonrió picaramente.

Algo, aquella sonrisa pícara detuvo a Booth. Si Sully le hacía sonreir así, si la hacía tan feliz. No tenía derecho a arrebatarle eso. No podía ser tan egoísta y menos con ella después de todo lo que había vivido. Dio media vuelta y calado hasta los huesos volvió al coche. Sin saber que hacer se quedó alli mirando, con las manos apoyadas en el volante y la incognita sobre su cabeza, no sabía hacia donde dirigirse.

BRENAN

El la cafetería la sonrisa se congeló en el rostro de Brenan. Claro que había sido feliz con Sully, pero y lo "otro". Aquello de lo que no se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera con Angela, ni siquiera con ella misma. ¿Dejaría escapar eso que estaba surgiendo?. No te mientas a ti misma Temperance, se dijo, no surgia ahora, estaba allí mucho antes pero la cobardía no lo dejaba salir. Quizás había llegado el momento de ser valiente. Porque, al fin y al cabo ¿no sería Sully un camino más facil?, y por lo tanto ¿la alternativa más cobarde?. Recordó en su memoria todos los momentos pasados con Booth, las risas la complicidad y una sincera sonrisa nació en lo más profundo de su alma, no la contuvo, si, por aquello también merecía la pena luchar.

Miró su reloj. Booth se retrasaba, no era típico en él. ¿le habría pasado algo?.

Al otro lado de la calle una tremenda explosión hizo saltar añicos los cristales de todos los negocios de la calle. Las sirenas de las alarmas pitaban sin cesar.

Brenan tendida en el suelo de la cafetería por la onda expansiva abrió los ojos. Una congoja la llenaba por dentro, y no era sólo por el dolor de los cortes que le había producido la explosión ...


	4. Chapter 4

FANFIC 4 (Decision, destino, consecuencias)

Magullada, sintiendo cada una de las fibras y musculos de su cuerpo completamente doloridos, se levantó.

La cafetería era un caos, todo estaba destrozado. Los cristales habían volado y habían provocado cortes de diferente embergadura en la gente que estaba allí antes de la explosión. Brenan reconoció a dos o tres de los más graves mientras llamaba a los servicios médicos con su movil.

Aun aturdida y con los oidos zumbando se volvió hacia la calle. La lluvia continuaba cayendo implacable sobre el asfalto. La confusión alli era mayor todavía que en el interior del café. Brenan salió con lentitud por la ventana, ahora sin cristal y perpleja estudió los alrededores que se habían convertido en un autentico campo de batalla.

Coches destrozados, tiendas sin cristales y un tremendo boquete en el lugar donde estaba emplazado un vehiculo, centro probable de la explosión.

¡Dios mio! Se dijo Brenan para si. Que ha ocurrido aquí. Intentó despejarse y pensar analíticamente. Cuando estaba en el café, en frente a ella solo habia una fila de coches. Pero con la tormenta cayendo era dificil cerciorarse, además la lluvia amenazaba con llevarse rápidamente las pruebas de la desgracia.

Cerca un niño lloraba, sentado junto a su madre que se sujetaba la cabeza sangrante. Brenan se acercó todo lo rápido que pudo y tendió a la mujer en la acera mientras intentaba hacer hablar al pequeño para tranquilizarlo. ¡Mierda! Pensó. ¿Donde estará Booth? A él se le dan mucho mejor estas situaciones que a mi, podría hablar con el muchacho y tranquilizarlo en un segundo. Pero su compañero seguía sin aparecer.

Mientras terminaba las curas de urgencia a la mujer con un trozo de su propia camisa, sintió como la zona comenzaba a llenarse de gente, desesperados, curiosos o incluso histéricos que habían asistido al accidente.

- Si yo lo vi. - Decia una señora mayor bajo un paraguas granate. - El coche de aquel hombre alto salto por los aires

Brenan dio un respingo, por lo menos había testigos para ayudar a esclarecer los hechos.

- Yo también lo vi alto, moreno, llevaba un traje con un cinturón que no le pegaba nada. - dijo una chica joven con un polo rosa. - Parecia desconcertado , después me giré para hablar con mi novio . - señaló a un muchacho con perilla que ayudaba a otra señora herida en una pierna. - Ya sólo recuerdo la tremenda explosión.

El corazón de Brenan se paró por un instante, había muchos hombres en washington. También sería casualidad que ahora mismo aquella tragedia la tocase tan de cerca. Intentaba pensar racionalmente, en las probabilidades de que todo aquello resultase ser la peor desgracia de su vida, cuando al otro lado de la calle una matrícula quemada, y doblada llamó su atención. De lado en la acera, mojada por la lluvia la llamaba a gritos.

Se acercó como en un mal sueño, una extraña pesadilla que no tuviese que ver con ella. La cogió con unas manos que nunca habían temblado tanto, y los numeros de la matricula del coche de Booth saltaron hasta sus ojos, haciendo que una voragine surgiese a sus pies, como un ciclón que la arrastraba lentamente.

En ese momento Sully entró corriendo en la calle, paseaba pensativo cuando había escuchado la explosión. Se acercó hasta Brenan salvajemente aliviado por verla sana y salva. Pero ella no lo veía no lo oía, solo existía aquella matricula y esa horrible sensación de vacio en la boca de su estómago.

Se encogio de dolor y vomitó en la acera mientras Sully la sujetaba, unos sollozos convulsos le sacudieron el cuerpo entero.

Y Sully que jamás habría pensado encontrarla en ese estado no sabía que hacer. Poco podía hacer no obstante, pues ni siquiera Brenan se había conocido a si misma nunca en estado semejante...


	5. Chapter 5

FANFIC 5 (Decision, destino, consecuencias)

BRENAN

Solo era una impresión granate.

A su alrededor, todo tenía el color de aquel desvencijado paraguas que la anciana paseaba de un lado a otro mientras cotilleaba la desgracia.

Brenan, por primera vez en su vida no supo como reaccionar. Sentía Sully a su lado, como le hablaba como intentaba tranquilizarla. Pero ¿como se puede tranquilizar a una persona que ha perdido en un segundo un mundo de posibilidades?.

Sintió que nada de lo que había a su alrededor tenía sentido, las sirenas a lo lejos presagiaban la llegada de la policia y los servicios de urgencia. Volvió su rostro hacia Sully con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él la miraba con amor, con compasión, deseaba protegerla, ayudarla. Sully cogió la cara de Brenan en sus manos y acercó su rostro hacia el de ella, todavía aturdida por la situación ...

BOOTH

15 minutos antes...

Booth miraba como inerme la calle de washington que se extendía ante él desde el parabrisas de su coche. Llevaba sentado unos pocos minutos y todo aquello que lo había llevado ha sentarse allí se desvanecía.

¿No tenía él derecho también a encontrar lo que deseaba que huesos encontrará?¿Y no podía ser que quizás lo encontrasen juntos finalmente?

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su coche, y salió de nuevo a la lluvia que aguardaba su respuesta.

¡Dios mio dame una señal! ¿que hago?, se pregunto confuso.

En su misma acera un poco más adelante una pareja de novios se besaban apasionadamente, la chica, con un sencillo polo rosa se abandonaba en los brazos de un chico moreno con perilla que la miraba con adoración.

Booth sintió envidia de lo facil que parece todo cuando eres joven.

Volvió su rostro hacia el escaparate que tenía detrás y se observó a si mismo, mojado, desconcertado y sin saber que hacer. En ese mismo instante se fijó en algo más, una luz roja que parpadeaba justo debajo de la puerta de su coche.

La explosión lo empujó con violencia hacia el escaparate en el que hacia un minuto se observaba, cubrió su rostro con los brazos mientras volaba empotrandose contra las estanterias de la tienda, afortunadamente vacía.

Todo se apagó, se quedó negro. Los rostros de Huesos y de su hijo fueron las últimas imagenes que evocó en sus pensamientos.

Durante unos minutos eternos sintió como todo desaparecía como si nada existiese, hasta que unas lejanas sirenas lo sacaron de ese estado y lo devolvieron finalmente a la cruda realidad. Su cuerpo maltrecho le enviaba dolorosas señales de protesta, pero algo le decía que debia levantarse, que alguien lo necesitaba. Con un gran esfuerzo logró salir de debajo de los escombros de la destrozada tienda. Con pasos vacilantes, que en cualquier otra circunstancia no lo habrían llevado muy lejos, salió por el boquete delo que antes había sido el escaparate. Centro su mirada al otro lado de la calle, había gran caos, confusión, gente desesperada corriendo o tendida en la acera, pero él solo la vio a ella ...

BRENAN

Vio como el rostro de Sully se acercaba al suyo para besarla, no sabía como reaccionar. Sully estaba alli, la confortaba, peo no era suficiente, el hoyo profundo que sentia en su espíritu, como un reflejo abominable del boquete que negro se abria frente a ella en la acera, no podía paliarse con nada. ¿Y con aquello? No sabía. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por aquella sensación reconfortante para intentar calmar el enorme dolor que la envolvia, cuando lo vio.

Al otro lado de la calle, maltrecho lleno de cortes, con la ropa destrozada, echo polvo al fin pero ¡VIVO!.

Ella nunca había dado antes las gracias a dios, pero en aquel momento sin pensar bendijo al cielo, se levantó rapidamente y dejando a Sully desconcertado y sentado en la acera, corrió con una velocidad inusitada en su cuerpo dolorido por la explosión.

Gracias dios, se dijo. Gracias. Si es una señal de tu existencia me ha caido de golpe.

Corrio sin ver al resto del mundo, sin pensar en nada más excepto que Booth estaba vivo. Que no había sido arrancado de su lado. No importanban las preguntas, y las respuestas definitivamente podían esperar. Cuando llegó hasta él todo volvió a tener sentido.

A pesar del dolor de ambos.

A pesar de las heridas de Booth.

Todo volvió a tener sentido.

Se abrazaron desesperados el uno al otro. Llorando. Ella por una perdida que a pesar de momentanea había sido devastadora. El por seguir vivo y poder mirar de nuevo aquellos ojos que le devolvian cada dia la sonrisa. Ajenos a todo lo demás, a la gente que los miraba desconcertados, a las ambulancias y los coches patrulla que llenaban en aquellos momentos la calle. Ajenos a Sully, que miraba al otro lado de la calle como Brenan se abrazaba a Booth como un pececillo que desesperado hubiese encontrado un nuevo mar repleto de oxigeno...


	6. Chapter 6

FANFIC 6 (Decision, destino, consecuencias)

La lluvia mojaba incansable sus rostros manchados y su ropas destrozadas por la explosión. Pero ahora eso no tenía importancia.

Booth esta vivo ¡vivo!, y Brenan supo que no había noticia en el mundo capaz de empañar ese momento. Se desasió morosa de aquel abrazo, intentando prolongar el contacto, pero deseosa al mismo tiempo de mirarlo a los ojos.

En ese momento, Booth realmente malherido sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y se desplomaba en brazos de Huesos que lo agarraba desesperadamente mientras llamaba a alguien para que le ayudase. ¿A quien llamaba Huesos tan deseperada?. Antes de desmayarse vio como Sully se acercaba hasta ellos corriendo, acompañado de dos enfermeros y una camilla. Ella estaba con él entonces, una congoja le atenazó el corazón antes de desmayarse y se dejó mecer por la lluvia y los brazos de Brenan, su rostro demudado de preocupación fue lo último que vio.

En el hospital, llena de vendas y cortes Brenan esperaba, o más bien desesperaba en la sala de espera mientras los médicos iban y venían atendiendo a las victimas del accidente. Atendiendo a Booth. Su movil la sacó del ensimismamiento en el que estaba sumida, miro la pantalla que parpadeaba, era Angela.

- Brenan cariño ¿como estás?, acabo de enterarme de todo y Booth ¿está bien?- Por segunda vez aquel día y por segunda vez desde hacia mucho tiempo se echo a llorar.

- oh dios mio cariño no llores, seguro que saldrá todo bien no te preocupes.

-Esta en cuidados intensivos angela, venia a recogerme, venia a buscarme a mi... - su voz se quebró por un momento.

-Esta bien cariño, ahora cojo mis cosas y voy hacia alli, estaré contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- No, no hace falta Angela. - se compuso y trato de volver a ser la misma Brenan de siempre, y no aquella ojerosa y palida que había surgido esa misma tarde. - Es mejor que hagas otra cosa. Pon al equipo a trabajar en esa explosión, esto no ha sido casual, Booth era el objetivo y pienso averiguar porque, y... pide a Cam que avise a Rebecca. Tiene derecho a saberlo, por si quiere traer a Parker antes de que...-Ahora si que su voz se quebró definitivamente

- No Brenan eso no va ocurrir, Booth es fuerte y ha salido de otras peores, te tiene a ti para apoyarlo. Pero tu ¿estarás bien allí sola?

- No estoy sola, Sully está conmigo, estaba cerca del lugar del accidente cuando escuchó la explosión, me ayudó a trasladar a Booth hasta el hospital.

-¿Sully?, ¿crees que es la compañía mas adecuada ahora cielo?.

-Eso no me importa ahora Angela. Por favor haz lo que te he pedido, si hay cualquier novedad llamame al movil o al hospital porque no pienso moverme de aquí.

Angela que sabía que era inutil discutir con ella cuando tomaba una determinación así, la dejo hacer.

-Bueno luego te llamo, pero si pasa cualquier cosa o si me necesitas, ya sabes

-Gracias, Angela.

En ese momento Sully dobló la esquina del pasillo con un par de cafés en la mano. Vio como Brenan colgaba el telefono y le tendió el café.

-¿era Angela?

-Si me preguntaba si necesitaba algo pero le he dicho que no, que ahora hay cosas más importantes que lo que yo necesito.

-Eso no es cierto. Tu también necesitas estar bien Temperance. Dejandote así no ayudas a Booth. Vamos te llevaré a casa para que te cambies al menos de ropa.

-¡NO!, yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que los médicos me digan algo, no puede faltar mucho, llevan ahi dentro una barbaridad. Eso para un médico sólo puede significar dos cosas... -No pudo seguir.

-Está bien, dame las llaves y dejame al menos que te traiga algo de ropa limpia.

Brenan se giró hacia Sully. La preocupación era patente en su rostro, la miraba con decisión y una mano extendida esperando el llavero de su casa. Esa expresión desarmó a Brenan que sin discutir le entregó el manojo de llaves. Lo que fuera con tal de no moverse de donde estaba.

-Volveré en seguida con tus cosas. ¿necesitas algo concreto?

-No, no te preocupes, lo que me traigas estará bien.

Y viendo que cualquier discusion era imposible, Sully se marchó por el mismo pasillo que recorria tan solo unos segundos antes.

Cinco minutos después el médico llegaba hasta Brenan.

-¿Es usted la mujer o la novia de la victima?.- preguntó el facultativo. A Brenan algo se le atascó en la garganta. No, pensó, no soy la mujer ni la novia, no tengo ningun derecho sobre él y sin embargo aquí estoy sin poder moverme un milimetro, desesperada por saber si volveré a verle. O si el mundo será de nuevo un pozo negro

-No, soy... soy su compañera de trabajo

-Ah! Otra agente del FBI...

-No exactamente, o bueno... si casi...

-¿Y su familia?

-Los compañeros van a avisarlos, supongo que vendrán en cuanto puedan.

-Bueno, entonces esperamos, sólo los familiares pueden entrar en estos casos- Hizo ademan de marcharse, pero antes de intentarlo Brenan lo detuvo energicamente por el brazo.

-NO ESPERE POR FAVOR. Déjeme entrar a verle, ¿esta bien?

-Bueno, sus heridas eran de gran importancia.

-Si ya lo comprobé en la ambulancia cuando veníamos hacia aquí. - dijo con un hilo de voz.- También soy médico.

-Entonces señorita ya sabrá que las siguientes 24 horas son críticas, el paciente necesita descanso, su cuerpo ha sufrido un intenso trauma.

-Si lo se pero... por favor necesito verle, por favor.

El médico miró a aquella mujer, con las ropas destrozadas, la cara llena de cortes, pálida, ojerosa. Y algo vio en su rostro, que no pudo negarse.

- De acuerdo. Pase, pero no permanezca mucho rato, necesita descansar.

Brenan no escuchó nada más, como a la deriva, arrastrada por una corriente en la que sus pies parecian flotar llegó hasta la habitación donde Booth luchaba entre la vida y la muerte. Conectado a las máquinas de soporte vital. Brenan se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y le cogió la mano. La estrecho contra su pecho. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, la última que le quedaba, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar.

Así arrodillada y maltrecha apoyó su frente contra el costado de Booth y sintió como se cerraban sus ojos.¿Merecía la pena un mundo en el que él no estuviese?...


	7. Chapter 7

FANFIC 7 (Decision, destino, consecuencias)

El cuello le dolía terriblemente, se masajeó las cervicales. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo en aquella incómoda posición, velando el sueño de Booth desde su propio sueño. Pues se había quedado dormida en seguida. Si, tenía una vaga sensación, un recuerdo borroso de las imágenes que habían penetrado en sus sueños...

Desesperada llamaba a Booth a gritos, pero de su garganta no salía ningun sonido. Él inerme, sin mirarla se alejaba cada vez más de su lado, y no podía hacer nada por alcanzarle. Cristales granates, como cuchillos, como sangre, volaban y le cortaban la piel, las manos, los brazos. Mezclandose gota a gota su propio líquido carmesí con el destello rojizo de aquellos puñales asesinos. Y a pesar del dolor de los cortes, ella apenas lo sentía. Acongojada por el mayor sufrimiento que era ver como su compañero, se alejaba inexorablemente sin posibilidad de detenerle...

Brenan no era experta en sueños pero intuía que aquella sensación que nacía de lo más profundo de su alma, era fruto de su propia inquietud. Y aun sin ser una persona espiritual, no paraba de preguntarse, ¿era acaso aquello una señal?.

Definitivamente debía estar más cansada de lo que creía.

En ese momento Sully dejo entrever su rostro por el diminuto ventanal cuadrado de la puerta de la habitación de Booth. Brenan lo vio, haciendole señas con una bolsa, como incitandola a que saliese de la habitación. Intentando ser lo más delicada posible, dejó con cuidado, casi con reverencia la mano de Booth sobre las sabanas. No la había soltado en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera cuando era acuciada por las horribles pesadillas, había roto su contacto. Como si de esa manera lo sostuviese también junto a ella. Haciendo de lazo invisible entre este mundo y la fina linea en la que ahora se movía Booth. Ya se iba a marchar, cuando antes de alejarse de la cama, dio un beso en el dorso de esa mano que había contenido durante horas. Se agacho junto a las almohadas y susurrando le dijo al oido:

- Vuelvo en seguida, ¿me oyes?. No te vayas a ninguna parte sin despedirte. Porque te juro que no te lo perdonaré. No tardo nada, te lo prometo.

Y antes de salir por la puerta, beso aquella frente que ardía de fiebre, casi a punto de sucumbir ante el dolor que atenazaba su alma.

Sully, que le enseñaba la bolsa de ropa por el cristal como para indicarle, que se debía ahora un rato para si misma, se quedo congelado. La escena entre triste y dolorosa le llegó al corazón. Podía intentar mil veces negar lo que ocurría. O incluso ellos mismos podían negarselo o desmentirlo ante los demás. Pero aquel sencillo gesto era para él más esclarecedor que todas las conversaciones del mundo. Intuía que incluso ellos desconocían la intensidad de lo que ocurria, pero era, sin lugar a dudas, totalmente inutil negarlo. Dejó la bolsa en el banco frente a la puerta y antes de que Brenan saliese de la habitación, se marchó él también. Tenía algo importante que hacer, supo en ese mismo instante que sólo con algo verdadero llegaría al alma de Brenan. Le dejó un recado con la enfermera de guardia y salió corriendo, llevado por una determinación infranqueable.

Brenan salió silenciosa de la habitación, pero no encontró a Sully esperandola en el pasillo. Sólo su vieja bolsa de lona para el gimnasio. De modo que sin ganas para pensar en los porques, cogió la bolsa y se fue a los aseos para adecentarse un poco. Alli, a la mortecina luz de los fluorescentes del hospital, pudo darse cuenta de como todo aquello la estaba transfornando. Su cara, no parecia su cara. Se vio a si misma en aquel desvencijado espejo, como un fantasma, un pálido reflejo de lo que ella misma fue. Y lo peor fue descubrir que no le importaba. Que daba igual lo que le ocurriera, mientras su amigo siguiese en aquel estado. Mientras todo fuese así, lo que le ocurriese a ella dejaba de tener importancia en su mundo.

El pitido de su propio movil la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Brenan cariño, soy Angela. Tenemos noticias sobre el accidente. Cam me ha pedido que te mantenga al margen. Pero se que no podrás descansar hasta saber lo ocurrido. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas. Dime que habeís averiguado.

-Gracias a tu llamada, los equipos de emergencia llegaron a la escena del crimen a tiempo para salvar algunas pruebas importantes de la lluvia. Hodgins ha procesado lo que quedaba del artefacto explosivo y ha determinado que tiene restos de material redioactivo. Brenan cariño, todo esto esta relacionado con el caso en el que estabaís trabajando

-Sabía que no era casual. ¿Habeís averiguado algo más?. Pasame con Hodgins, mejor que me ponga al corriente de sus investigaciones sobre el recipiente.

-Brenan cielo. Te hellamado para que lo supieras, pero no deberías trabajar en esas condiciones. ¿Como esta Booth?

Angela había dado en el punto sensible. Inmediantamente Brenan dejó de pensar, en artefactos, recipientes o cadáveres, y solo Booth acudía a su mente.

-Sigue igual no hay ninguna novedad. Hemos de esperar 24 horas para saber si hay un proceso de recuperación.

-Insisto en que deberías ir a descansar, puedo ir a recogerte en cuanto me digas.

-No, estoy bien, Sully me ha traido ropa.

Brenan seguia pensando en Booth, en su estado, en esos tubos que lo mantenían atado a este mundo mientras todos vivian en la incertidumbre de saber si sobreviviria.

En ese preciso momento, con la imagen de Booth en sus pensamientos, sintió como sus fuerzas se renovaban y una ira surgia desde lo mas profundo de su ser. No sabía quien había sido el responsable. Pero lo encontraría y le haría pagar por todo aquello. No iba a flaquear con esto. Con su madre, no tuvo alternativa, la perdió y era demasiado niña para oponer resistencia. Pero esto era distinto. Todas sus fuerzas se concentrarían y no pararía hasta lograr su objetivo.

-Angela, pasame con Hodgins.

-Pero cielo...

-Pasame con él ¡YA!.

Angela sabía que era inutil discutir, un instante después Hodgings estaba al telefono

-Dr. Brenan, todo el laboratorio está trabajando en este caso, no pararemos hasta que el desgraciado que le ha hecho esto a Booth aparezca.

-Gracias. ¿Cuales son los avances?

-Hemos determinado que la sustancia del artefacto es de la misma procedencia que la del recipiente y que por lo tanto la persona que la hizo debe haber estado expuesto a altos grados de contaminación.

-Asi que esa persona es un peligro para él y para todo el mundo con el que se mantenga en contacto. De acuerdo. Busca en las centrales de la costa este que deteminamos, si alguno de sus empleados o familiares de sus emplaeados a recibido recientemente tratamiento por alguna enfermendad que tenga sintomas parecidos a la contaminación radioactiva.

-Asi lo hare Dr. Brenan

-Es nuestra mejor pista. Nuestra única pista. Encuentralo por favor.

-Si, doctora.

Brenan apagó el telefono con la sensación de no sentirse ya tan inutil. Encontraría al culpable y se lo haría pagar. Gota a gota por cada una de las que Booth había vertido. Termino de arreglarse y regreso sigilosamente a la habitación. No quería que el médico le impiese entrar. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando se dio cuenta de que en la habitación estaba Rebecca. Se paró en seco, no había contado con que le tocaría a ella poner al corriente a Rebecca sobre todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas...


	8. Chapter 8

FANFIC 8 (Decision, destino, consecuencias)

Rebecca lloraba apoyada en el hombro de Brenan, que azorada no sabía como actuar. ¿Que se suponia que debia hacer ante la ex-pareja de su compañero?. Sólo acertó a cubrir los hombros de la chica y decirle cuanto lo sentía. No creía que fuese suficiente. Sabía que por lo menos, para ella no lo sería.

Rebecca, no había traido a Parker consigo.

-Si Seeley se pone bien...

Le dijo Rebecca.

- Prefiero que Parker lo vea así. Y si no...

Rebecca volvió a sollozar, Brenan no le preguntó más. Entendía a que se refería. Odiaba, no haber podido despedirse de su madre, pero no sabía si haberla visto en sus últimos momentos le habría ayudado.

Al cabo de unas horas Rebecca regresó a casa, Parker la esperaba y no quería que el niño sospechase nada. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron, sintiendo que compartían un dolor mutuo que sólo la otra conocía, aunque por motivos diferentes. A su marcha Brenan se quedó más confusa de lo que estaba al principio.

Al quedarse en soledad, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato sin ver a Sully. Preguntó a la enfermera de guardía por él, según ella Sully había salido con mucha prisa diciendo que si preguntaba por él le comunicasen que volvería al día siguiente.

- Mejor. - Pensó Brenan. - No se si podría estar ahora con Sully y nuestras preguntas constantemente flotando entre nosotros.

Se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Booth y con mucho cuidado entró sin hacer ruido. Las luces de las máquinas de soporte vital parpadeaban, en una tónica constante y monocorde que se había convertirdo en un alivio para ella. Escucharlas, con ese ritmo constante, era como escuchar los latidos del corazón de su compañero. Y saber que todavía seguía con vida, la mantenía a ella con fuerzas. Se sentó en un sillón bajo al lado de la cama de Booth y de nuevo cogió aquella mano, que en las últimas horas había llegado a ser su amuleto. Así, con la mano de Booth entrelazada a la suya se durmió de nuevo. Alrededor de la media noche se despertó sobresaltada. Al principio, al no recordar donde se encontraba se sintió inquieta y desorientada, luego vio a Booth y su mano descansando en la suya. Se tranquilizó y se acercó más para observarle dormido.

Vigilaba atenta su respiración, cuidando de cada cambio en la misma, velando por aquel terrible e indefinido sueño que lo apartaba de todos, que lo mantenía alejado de ella. Acercó su rostro un poco más al de él. Y susurrando en voz bajita le dijo al oído:

-Booth, no te rindas. No se si puedes oirme, pero por favor, no te rindas. Sigue aquí conmigo, no me dejes, no me abandones ahora.

Su voz se quebró, rota por el dolor.

- Tenemos tanto que hacer. Nos debemos tantas cosas, y queda aun tanto por decirnos. No se si hay palabras que puedan hacer que regreses.Tampoco se si realmente, que yo esté aquí sirve de algo. Pero hay una cosa que si se, si me dejas, Booth... si tu te vas... yo, creo que...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sully se quedó mirando la escena, un tanto azorado por haber inerrumpido el que parecía un momento tan intimo. Pero una extraña determinación en su mirada lo conducía, Brenan pudo sentirlo al mirarle.

- ¿Que ocurre Sully?

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?, ¿a solas por favor?

Brenan se levantó de mala gana del lado de Booth, depositando con reverencia su mano en las sábanas y acompañó a Sully hasta un rincon más apartado de la habitación. No notó en ese instante un movimiento imperceptible en esa mano que acababa de abandonar.

Sully cogió la mano de Brenan firmemente y le miró a los ojos, con profundidad, sosteniendo su mirada sin ambagues...

BOOTH

Algo en su interior se revolvió desesperado. Una lucha interna consigo mismo que no lograba descifrar. Sentía como una llamada desesperada lo atraía desde lejos. Pero unos grilletes invisibles lo mantenían retenido en aquel lugar, oscuro y sombrío.

La voz de Huesos sonó en su cabeza, clara, rota por un dolor que él hubiese deseado aliviar. Daría la vida por aliviarlo.

... Booth, no te rindas...

La voz insistía.

..., no me abandones ahora ...

Booth luchaba desesperado por acudir al origen de esa llamada.

...Nos debemos tantas cosas... si me dejas, ... si tu te vas...

El dolor de aquella voz lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía permitir que ella sufriese de esa manera. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se desasió de esas ataduras invisibles y notó como un intenso fogonazo llenaba su cabeza. Las imágenes difusas del accidente volvieron a su mente. El dolor, la consistencia del mismo en su propio cuerpo, el rostro demudado de Huesos cuando él se desplomó en sus brazos. La visión de Sully con los enfermeros y la camilla ... Sully, es verdad, ¿estaba con ella?, ¿estaban juntos?. Con un último esfuerzo abrió finalmente los ojos.

En el fondo de la sala dos formas hablaban quedo, le costó un instante definirlas. Pero enseguida distinguió a Huesos. ¡Estaba allí! ¡a su lado!, había oído su voz, no era un sueño. ¿Pero quien estaba con ella?.

Entonces todo se aclaró de golpe. Sully, su amigo, su compañero, también estaba allí, pero era evidente que no por él. Cogia una mano de Huesos y en la otra ... Booth solo pudo distinguir el brillo de un diamante, sobre un anillo, en una pequeña cajita carmesí, justo antes de perder de nuevo el conocimiento.


	9. Chapter 9

FANFIC 9 (Decision, destino, consecuencias)

Las maquinas de soporte vital comenzaron a pitar y parpadear con más rapidez.

Brenan dejó a Sully y su conversación a medias y rápidamente se acercó a la cama de Booth a comprobar que ocurria, cual era la situación. Toco con desesperación el botón de alarma de la enfermera mientras observaba como el ritmo cardíaco de su compañero se aceleraba.

En el mismo instante en que la enfermera y uno de los médicos entraban precipitadamente en la habitación, Booth abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a su alrededor. A tiempo de ver el rostro de Brenan surcado por las lágrimas cuando otros dos enfermeros la conminaban a salir de allí.

Brenan comenzó a recorrer el pasillo, en un ir y venir sin pausa. Sully la observaba, su desesperación por la falta de noticias. Y no podía dejar de pensar en como el tema que él le había planteado pasaba a un segundo plano, sin miramientos, una vez que Booth volvía a escena. Aunque sólo hubiese sido momentaneamente.

El médico salió de la habitación. Con la frente perlada de sudor de luchar por la vida de su paciente. Brenan se acercó a él como impulsada por un resorte.

- Diganos doctor ¿como se encuentra?

- Debería enfadarme seríamente con ustedes por contravenir mis ordenes en lo que a las visitas se refiere. Pero he de decir que lo que he visto hay dentro, es simplemente asombroso. Las fuerzas de ese hombre, sus ganas de vivir son ejemplares. No se rinde y sigue luchando por su vida. Ahora parece que ha recuperado el conocimiento, lo cual es sin dudas la mejor de las señales. Sin embargo, necesita más reposo que nunca. Permitiremos una última visita, corta; después durante unas horas nadie podrá molestarle. Necesita descansar.

Brenan no sabía si saltar de alegría o llorar. Sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes y tan confusos que se quedó allí mirando como pasmada al médico. Finalmente, sólo acertó a abrazarlo, con total y absoluta gratitud. El doctor, acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones palmeó amistosamente la espalda de Brenan.

-Animo, señorita, entre a verle ahora y después déjele descansar. Y de paso, descanse usted también, por que su aspecto no es mucho mejor que el de algunos de mis pacientes.

Dijo el médico con aire socarron.

Brenan se separó de él y se dirigió hacia la puerta, desde el pasillo Sully la miraba. Él se sentía feliz por su amigo, pero no había podido evitar notar, que ella se marchaba sin nisiquiera decirle cuando le daría una respuesta.

Al entrar, la luz mortecina de los fluorescentes iluminaba espectralmente la cama de Booth. Brenan, con una felicidad que le inundaba el rostro se acercó hasta allí.

Booth observó desde su posición como la figura de su compañera entraba por la puerta. Aun cansada y con esos feos cortes en la mejilla, a él le pareció la mejor de las visiones en aquel momento. Entonces, volvieron a su mente las imágenes de Sully, Brenan ... y el anillo. Su rostro cambió de expresión y giró su cabeza, para dejar de mirarla a ella, y traspasar con su vista los cristales, hacia los árboles del parque colindante al hospital.

A Brenan, feliz por haber recuperado a su amigo desde la fína línea de la muerte, le pasó despercibido este gesto y se sentó en el sillón que había sido su mundo las últimas 24 horas. Interponiendose de esta manera entre Booth y la ventana.

- Hola, se que estarás muy cansdo. Así que no te molestaré mucho.

Booth, no contestó . Sólo se limitó a mirarla. ¿Habia un deje de reproche tras aquellos ojos?

- Nos has dado un buen susto, pero te pondrás bien, lo se.

Acercó su mano para coger la de él, pero Booth la apartó antes de que pudiese hacerlo. Brenan se quedó extrañada, pero pensó que estaba muy cansado y no tenía ganas de hablar.

- Bueno, ahora voy a irme. Sólo unas pocas horas, porque el médico no me deja quedarme, pero en cuanto pase ese tiempo volveré otra vez. Te lo prometo.

Booth centró la intensa mirada de sus ojos castaños en ella.

- ¿Estas con Sully?

- Si él también ha estado aquí, preocupado por ti.

Pero no era a eso a lo que él se refería. Giró de nuevo su vista hacia el ventanal y glacialmente le dijo.

-No hace falta que te des prisa en volver.

Ella, sintió ese frío que no comprendía. Pensando que despreciaba su compañía porque se había extralimitado como amiga, se levantó. Era evidente que él no esperaba verla al despertar.

¿Que había ocurrido en aquella fracción de segundo?. ¿Porque su compañero, su amigo la menoscababa de esa manera?. Un dolor profundo se incrustó en su alma, una verdad a la que preferiria no haber atendido nunca.

Supo en aquel instante que los sentimientos que ella notaba cuando estaban juntos no eran los mismos que notaba él. Que todas aquellas sensaciones de conexión mutuas sólo habían tenido una canal de salida, el suyo. La felicidad que antes había sentido se esfumaba.

-Perdona, no te molestaré más. Te dejo descansar.

Y salió de la habitación con la certeza absoluta de que si habían existido preguntas sobre ellos, Booth las había respondido todas de golpe con una sola frase. No volvería a llorar nunca más, pero que tonta había sido...


	10. Chapter 10

FANFIC 10 (Decision, destino, consecuencias)

Exhausta abandonó la bolsa de lona sobre el sofa de su despacho. Le había costado mucho convencer a Sully para que la dejase allí y no en su piso. Pero ahora no podría afrontar la soledad de su apartamento. Un poco de trabajo evasor, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Antes de que pudiese sentarse en su silla Angela entró como un ciclón por la puerta.

-Brenan cielo, ¿estas bien?, ¿que tal está Booth?

Temperance la miró de soslayo, no quería contestar a preguntas ahora. Suspiró profundamente y se giró hacia Angela, ella siempre la había apoyado, se merecía al menos una respuesta.

- Bien, esta fuera de peligro. Los médicos le han aconsejado reposo absoluto durante unas horas. Anda, hazme un favor y dile a Cam que puede avisar a Rebecca para que lleve a Parker a ver a Booth.

Pero Angela no se sintió satisfecha con esa respuesta. Allí ocurría algo raro. Aquella Brenan que le hablaba no era la amiga rota por el dolor con la que había conversado por telefono unas horas antes. Ese muro que se erguía tras sus ojos, le recordaba más a la Brenan de hacía unos años. Parecía de nuevo una mujer fría y distante. Tiró un poco más de la cuerda. Quizás tensando la situación lograría hacerla reaccionar.

- Vas a decirme lo que ha ocurrido, o voy a tener que sonsacartelo poco a poco. Ya sabes que no importa lo que tarde, al final averiguaré lo que pasa.

-No ocurre nada, Angela de verdad, sólo déjame, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ahora.

Brenan desesperaba por quedarse sola y concentrarse en el trabajo, pero aquella actitud no hizo si no darle pistas a Angela sobre lo que le sucedía.

-¿Ha sido Sully?, ¿ha sido incorrecto en el hospital?. Por que si ha sido eso sólo dimelo y de un puntapie lo envío de nuevo al caribe

-No para nada. Pobre Sully. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Me ha...

Y entonces Brenan calló en la cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido. Porque con su cerebro funcionando a toda pastilla, centrado en la recuperación de Booth no había podido asimilar la petición de Sully.

-Me ha...

-Me ha que!! Brenan por dios no me tengas en esta tensa espera. ¡Que demonios ha ocurrido en ese hospital!

-Me ha pedido que me case con él

-¡¿QUE?!, no es verdad. Dime que es una broma. Y tu le has respondido que no ¿cierto?. Mira cariño, Sully me cae muy bien pero ambas sabemos que no es la opción en la que pensaba para ti en este momento.

Brenan se revolvió, con el estómago dandole vueltas mientras se acordaba de la actitud fría de Booth en el hospital.

-¿QUE NO ES LA OPCIÓN DICES?, ¿y cual se supone que es la opción correcta Angela?. Porque te puedo asegurar que se lo que estás pensando y olvídalo. No podrías estar más alejada de la realidad.

Se giró hacia la pared para no mirar a los ojos de su mejor amiga. Y terminó su alegato con una voz triste.

-Esa no es una opción valida. Creo que nunca ha sido una opción.

Angela no entendía nada. ¿Había ocurrido algo entre Booth y Brenan?, no podía ser, si tenía fe en algo era en lo que aquellos dos significaban el uno para el otro, aunque fuesen los únicos que todavía no se habían dado cuenta.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando cariño?, por favor cuentamelo, si no no podré ayudarte.

-No necesito ayuda Angela, necesito empezar algo distinto. Cambiar de aires. Y no me mires así porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo tengo claro.

Angela pensó que lo mejor era tratar de apaciguar a su amiga, obligarle a obsevar las cosas con más calma.

-Sea lo que sea que ha ocurrido, huir no es la solución. Tu me lo enseñaste.

-No es huir, es luchar por algo mejor.

Y cogiendo de nuevo su bolsa de lona se dirigió a la puerta del despacho. Justo antes de franquearla, se volvió de nuevo.

-¿Hay novedades sobre lo que le pedí a Hodgins?

- ¿eh?, si. Ha encontrado cuatro posibles sospechosos en las bases de datos de los trabajadores de las centrales. Ha enviado los resultados al FBI. Dicen que están sobre la pista.

- De acuerdo. Mantenme in...

Pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase. ¿Le concernía ya aquello?. No, definitivamente ya no era más asunto suyo.

-No, no hace falta. Nada olvídalo.

Y salió definitivamente como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Que iba ha hacer acontinuación?, Angela no lo sabía. Pero intuía que si seguia actuando con la cabeza y acayando a su corazón, aquello acabaría por destruir el alma de su amiga para siempre.

Brenan salió como una exhalación del Jeffersonian mientras marcaba en su movil el numero de Sully. Ya era hora de empezar a pensar en lo que le convenía a si misma. Era lo que debía hacer, ¿no?...


	11. Chapter 11

FANFIC 11 (Decision, destino, consecuencias)

El laboratorio era un hervidero constante. Las felicitaciones gubernamentales y las visitas del FBI llevaban sucediendose ininterrumpidamente durante toda la mañana.

No era para menos. No todos los días un equipo civil contribuía a la detención de una facción terrorista. Hodgings paseaba en una suerte de estado entre ufano y receloso. Orgulloso porque el logro había sido de él en su mayor parte y receloso por estar rodeado de tanto alto cargo del gobierno, sus ondas paranoico-frikis iban a mil por hora.

Angela lo observaba divertida mientras hablaba con los del FBI, pero en realidad su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a la actitud de Brenan los tres últimos días. Según tenía entendido, a Booth estaban a punto de mandarlo a casa y ella todavía no había vuelto al hospital ni una sola vez. Al menos no que Angela supiera. Sea lo que fuere que estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos, tenía que hacer algo. Su instinto no la dejaba permanecer al margen.

Así que se levanto del asiento desde donde observaba a Hodgins y se acercó a él. Con cuidado de que no le oyeran los burócratas, pues las relaciones personales en el lugar de trabajo estaban mal vistas, le susurro en el oído un rápido "ahora vuelvo" y a continuación salió disparada hacía el despacho de Brenan.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la encontró allí recogiendo sus cosas. En varias bolsas iba guardando su portatil, algunos documentos y también objetos de aseo que tenía en la oficina por si algun día se quedaba a trabajar hasta tarde.

-¿Que ocurre Temperance?, ¿pensabas marcharte sin decirmelo?

Brenan se giró sobresaltada, se llevó una mano al pecho y luego puso una fugaz mirada culpable.

-¡Ah! Eres tu Angela. Hola, no es eso, pensaba pasar a despedirme cuando terminara de empaquetar esto.

-¿Y cual es el motivo de esta manía por cambiar la decoración de tu despacho?

-Voy a marchar de viaje durante un tiempo, y hay cosas que necesito llevarme por supuesto.

-Bueno, ya había deducido eso, lo que te pregunto no es si te vas, si no porque.

Angela notaba como su enfado iba en aumento. Pase, que ocurriese algo que Brenan no deseaba compartir, pero de ahí a marcharse de esa manera. ¡Era ridiculo!

-Me han ofrecido una oportunidad muy interesante en una excavación en Ecuador, ya les he dicho que si, empiezo dentro de tres días. Y como ves ¡voy retrasada con los preparativos!

-Hey, hey, hey, cariño espera. Que excavación en Ecuador. ¿De que me estás hablando?. Tu que planeas los viajes con meses de antelación, pretendes decirme que has decidido dejarlo todo para irte a la selva ecuatoriana tan solo en unos días. No, lo siento Brenan no me lo creo. Mira, es el momento de que hablemos, sin excusas. No pienso dejarte salir de este despacho hasta que me digas que demonios pasa. Después de aguantar días de miradas hostiles y actitud esquiva y sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta los años que hace que nos conocemos, creo que me lo debes. Te lo repito, de esa puerta no te dejo pasar como no me digas que ocurre.

-No creo que tuviese problemas para reducirte si intentas impedirmelo.

Dijo Brenan con un hilo de voz, aun a sabiendas de que jamás haría nada para dañar a su amiga.

-No fanfarronees cielo. Ambas sabemos que esa opción no es una opción. Adelante, sigo esperando tu contestación.

Brenan se sentó derrotada en el brazo del sillón de su despacho, acompañada por un profundo suspiro. Angela veía en ese suspiro una intensa contención de días que estaba matando por dentro a su amiga.

-Vamos cariño, dime lo que ocurre, quizás después te encuentres mejor y juntas podamos encontrar una solución.

-No se trata de encontrar una solución Angela porque no hay solución a esto que me ocurre ¿entiendes?

-Pues no, no te sigo nada. Cielo calmate, vayamos por partes. ¿Que es lo que ha ocurrido con Booth? Y no me digas que nada, porque ya hemos superado esa fase.

-No es lo que ha ocurrido, es lo que NO ha ocurrido, y lo que nunca ocurrirá a pesar de que yo intentase engañarme con lo contrarío.

-¿Lo que no ha ocurrido? Lo siento Brenan pero si no me das mas datos no se que decirte.

Un nuevo suspiro acompañó al alegato de Temperance.

-No necesitas decirme nada. Me marcho Angela...

Angela intentó protestar.

-...y no intentes persuadirme porque ya está decidido. Siempre me dices que debo dejar de pensar en el frío mundo que me rodea y concentrarme más en mi, en lo que necesito. Bueno, pues eso estoy haciendo. Estoy intentando encontrar lo que más me conviene. Me marcho a Ecuador dentro de tres días, pasaré tres semanas de excavaciones y me reuniré después con Sully en la costa... Allí nos casaremos e iremos juntos a navegar unos meses.

-¡PERO CIELO!

-No Angela. Eres mi amiga...

La abrazó

-... Di que te alegras por mí. Dame tu despedida y tu bendición y deseame que encuentre un poco de la paz y la felicidad que tanto anhelo. Por favor... deseamelo.

Angela miró a los acuosos ojos de su mejor amiga y no pudo negarse. Con un gran peso en el corazón la abrazó y se despidió de ella. Aun sabiendo que lo que Brenan estaba haciendo era un total y completo error. Salió del despacho para dejar que terminarse de ordenar sus cosas.

Todavía pensaba en todo lo que habían hablado cuando la vio cruzar los ascensores con sus enseres perfectamente empaquetados.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Se que he dicho que me alegraría por ti. Pero no puedo alegrarme si se que la que escoges no es la mejor opción de todas.

Se dijo a si misma, mientras veía cerrarse las puertas del ascensor tras su amiga. Y con un rápido beso se despidió de Hodgins, cogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo hacia el hospital St. Mary's.


	12. Chapter 12

FANFIC 12 (Decision, destino, consecuencias)

La tarde se despedía despacio de la ciudad, regalando un suave color anaranjado a las copas de los árboles que se veían desde la habitación del hospital.

Rebecca acababa de marcharse con Parker dejando sólo a Booth, que recostado en la cama miraba a través de la ventana, con la mente perdida lejos de atardeceres y tardes otoñales.

-No ha venido ha verme...

Se decía a si mismo.

-Han pasado tres días y no ha venido ha verme, ¿necesito más señales de lo evidente?. Pero que estúpido he sido al pensar que todo podía cambiar de alguna forma. Ahora, supongo que estará con Sully. Si así es como debe ser... tendré que aceptarlo.

Su hijo con su sonrisa inocente le había preguntado "¿Donde está Huesos papá?, hace muchos días que no la veo, ¿os habeís peleado?". Y él no había sabido como responderle. ¿Podía llamarse pelea a su última conversación?, o sólo un desastre emocional. Suspiró.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó más a la ventana, hasta que su frente descansó en el frío cristal y su aliento formo una marca de vaho delante de sus ojos, impidiendole observar ya nada. A su lado, en la mesilla, el móvil descansaba quieto, como observandole, como llamandole para que lo cogiera. Por enésima vez en aquella tarde lo cogió y suspiró al comprobar que no había ninguna llamada. Ella no le había llamado. Volvió a depositarlo en la mesa mirandolo con desconfianza.

-Aparato del demonio. ¿Que hago?

Cogió con determinación el teléfono de nuevo, lo abrió dispuesto a marcar el número de Huesos pero finalmente lo cerró otra vez y lo arrojó con fuerza y rabía sobre la cama.

En ese momento entró alguien en la habitación. Booth se giró y descubrió a Angela en la puerta, que paseaba su mirada a medias entre el telefono y él.

-Bueno, veo que hoy reciben hasta lo objetos inanimados. ¿Tenemos un mal día?, porque si es así... sólo puedo decir que me alegro. Haber si eso te hace recapacitar un poco.

-Eh! Eh! Un momento Angela de que se me acusa y lo que es más importante ¿tengo derecho a un abogado?. Jo, Angela. Yo también me alegro de verte, y me encuentro mejor, gracias.

-No he venido a verte para saber si estabas bien, ya sabía que lo estabas. En el laboratorio nos hemos mantenido muy atentos de tu estado, para que lo sepas.

-Bueno entonces si no has venido a verme para eso ¿para que estas aquí entonces?. Porque lo lógico cuando vas a ver a alguien al hospital es interesarte por su salud. Pero bueno ya veo que no eres de ese tipo de visitas. Que, dime... ¿que te ha traído hasta aquí?

-Vengo a que me expliques porque mi mejor amiga está a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

El semblante de Booth cambió por completo, la mueca socarrona que había utilizado para su conversación con Angela se esfumó como por ensalmo en el mismo momento que esta le mencionó a Brenan.

-¿A que se refería Angela con "el mayor error"?

Pensó Booth intrigado. Se había jurado a si mismo que dejaría de preocuparse de esa manera cada vez que Brenan entrase en juego, pero no podía evitarlo, su instinto era más fuerte que él.

-No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando. Si Brenan va ha cometer un error, ya es adulta para sopesar las consecuencias.

Dijo, intentando sonar indiferente. Pero a Angela no le engañó. No le había pasado desapercibido como la había llamado Brenan en lugar de su habitual "Huesos", y también se había percatado de lo mucho que le había afectado que Angela sacase una conversación sobre su amiga. La artista decidió quemar todos sus cartuchos de golpe y pinchar donde dolía.

-Entonces, si tu no tienes ni idea, explícame quien puede decirme porque Brenan está a punto de coger un avión hacia otro país, abandonando aquello en lo que cree y trabaja, y a aquellos que "nos preocupamos de verdad por ella", para vivir un mes en una selva perdida de la mano de dios y casarse después con un hombre al que no ama.

La información fue como un golpe en la boca del estómago de Booth. Entonces, iban a casarse después de todo. ¡Huesos iba a casarse con Sully!. No podía asimilarlo. En medio de todo aquello, su cerebro analizó detenidamente la última frase de Angela. Un momento... "un hombre al que no ama". ¿Angela estaba segura de eso?. Como saberlo.

-Bueno si Brenan ha tomado una decisión debemos respetarla... supongo.

-Mira Booth, Temperance es mi amiga y la quiero. A ti te he cogido cariño también, la verdad. Y por lo tanto también te considero mi amigo. Y desde esta consideración... sólo puedo decirte una cosa... eres tonto.

-Eh! Un momento, ¿a que viene eso?. Sólo porque intente alegrarme por ella, no significa que sea tonto. Además sus opciones han estado bastante claras desde el principio.

-¿Como que sus opciones? A que te refieres, porque ahora si que no te sigo.

-Pensaban en ello desde hacía varios días...

Comenzó a explicar con rencor. Como un animal herido se paseaba por la habitación, explicando vehemente con gestos su postura. Angela nunca lo había visto así de afectado.

-Ni siquiera esperaron a ver si me recuperaba. Me estaba muriendo, inconsciente en esa cama...

Señaló con desprecio a la cama y se giró hacia la ventana apoyando el brazo contra el frío cristal.

-Y ellos ya estaban planeandolo todo, yo me moría y eso ni siquiera importaba.

-¿que no importaba?

Dijo Angela incrédula ante tanta ceguera de golpe.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?. Fijate si importaba que Brenan no durmió, ni comió, ni se movió de esta habitación los dos días que estuviste inconsciente. No existió para ella otra cosa que no fuesen estas cuatro paredes y ... TU. Mira...

Bajó el tono de voz intentando calmarse, pero fue un intento vano porque poco a poco se iba subiendo de nuevo conforme recordaba el infierno por el que había pasado su amiga.

-Mira... no se que ocurriria entre vosotros, ni que demonios os dijisteís en este hospital. Pero hay algo que si puedo decirte.

Se acercó a Booth y puso un dedo acusador sobre el pecho de él.

-Temperance casi se muere, idiota. Pensaba que te perdía y estaba rota por el dolor. ¡POR DIOS! Pero si dirigió la operación de busqueda de tus atacantes desde su propio movil para no moverse del hospital. Gracias a sus indicaciones Hodgins logró atrapar a los terroristas que te hicieron esto. Piensalo bien Booth, ¿crees que esas son las acciones de alguien a quien no le importas?

Booth no lograba artícular palabra, la verdad le golpeaba como una maza dejandole ver todos los fragmentos inconexos de su historia. Dejando ver como había herido tanto a una persona que lo único que había hecho era preocuparse por él. No iba a perdonarselo nunca.

-De acuerdo, ya no te molesto más. Sólo piensa una cosa, esa mujer que casi se muere de pena por pensar que te perdía está a punto de marcharse para siempre. Según me ha informado su editor, a las 23 horas coge un vuelo hacia Méjico D.F. Donde pasará un par de días dando unas conferencias. Despés se marcha a Quito, y allí será imposible localizarla durante al menos tres semanas.

Detuvo una milésima de segundo su alegato para coger fuerzas de nuevo. ¡Booth tenía que entrar en razón!, decidió jugar la baza de la culpa.

-¿De verdad vas a permitir que se marche así?, sin ni siquiera decirle que lo sientes por lo que demonios ocurriese entre vosotros. Si es así me decepcionas, y te puedo asegurar que no sólo perderas una amiga. Si permites que Brenan se vaya de esta manera... deja de considerarme a mi como una amiga también, los amigos no se hacen eso. Los amigos no se hacen tanto daño.

Y diciendo esto cogió su chaqueta y salió por la puerta, dejando a Booth desorientado y confuso con la mirada perdida en los árboles del parque, árboles que en realidad no veía, porque la verdad sobre los últimos cinco días aplastaba su realidad de una manera alarmante. ¿Como había podido estar tan ciego? Y lo más importante, ¿Que haría ahora?...


	13. Decisiones finales

FANFIC 13 (Decision, destino, consecuencias) Decisiones finales

El médico puso el grito en el cielo cuando Booth pidió el alta voluntaria con urgencia. No importaba lo que los médicos dijesen en ese momento, tenía algo que hacer. O si no se arrepentiría para el resto de su vida.

Tuvo que coger un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, en su estado no habría podido conducir ni cien metros sin caer desmayado en el intento. Pero finalmente estaba allí. La noche cubría como una fría capa el cielo de washington y la gente iba y venia rápidamente por los pasillos del aeropuerto sin mirar a su alrededor. Gente que también tendrían sus propias historias que contar, pensó Booth.

Cogeando y todavía malherido se acerco al panel de salidas, el vuelo de las 23 hs a Mejico DF salía por la terminal 5.

-¡Dios!, eso está en la otra punta. No queda casi tiempo

Y sacando fuerzas de donde desconocía que le quedaban, corrió como una exhalación pasando las distintas terminales con la esperanza de que una melena castaña y unos preciosos ojos verdes todavía no hubiesen cometido aquel tremendo error.

-Pero... ¿Y si ya había embarcado?.

No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Apretó el paso. Cuando llegó a la terminal, la siguiente odisea fue llegar a la puerta de embarque. Afortunadamente su acreditación de FBI le permitia acceder a todas las zonas del aeropuerto sin problemas. Él ya estaba allí, ¿pero donde estaba Huesos?

Miró desesperado en todas las direcciones, ¿la puerta de embarque para Mejico DF?... Allí estaba la dichosa entrada, pero cuando se acercó vio que ya habían cerrado pasaje. Con desesperación sólo pudo acercarse al cristal y observar como el avión iba alejandose de la terminal para entrar con lentitud en la pista. Golpeó frustado el ventanal.

-¡No!, Huesos, no te vayas. Por favor, ¡oh dios!. Perdoname, he sido un ciego y un estúpido, perdoname.

Se giró derrotado y apoyó su espalda conta la ventana que había golpeado instantes antes. Dejó que su dolorido cuerpo resbalase lentamente por ella hasta que se quedó exhausto, sentado en el suelo rodeado por una congoja tan grande, que las heridas que su cuerpo no le provocaban en realidad ni la mitad de dolor que aquello. Se llevó la mano al rostro, derrotado al fin por las circunstancias, y se mesó los cabellos, al levantar la cabeza observó a una pareja que se despedía en la puerta de embarque frente a él.

La pantalla parpadeaba. El vuelo se dirigía a Bruselas. El hombre besaba con pasión los labios de ella. La mantenía en un estrecho abrazo mientras con su mano sostenía delicadamente la curva de su espalda. Ella con una pequeña maleta en la mano, lloraba desconsoladamente entre beso y beso. La última llamada sonó por los altavoces del aeropuerto y ambos se separaron con desgana. Él, beso por última vez sus labios y tras eso, ella se giró rápidamente y entro corriendo en el embarque. Para no ver la cara de él sufriendo, supuso Booth. Cuando el hombre, con los hombros hundidos y las manos en los bolsillos se marchó también, quedaron a la vista de Booth los asientos de espera frente a él.

Su rostro se demudó por completo, no era posible.

O quizas si, y por una vez el destino no estaba en su contra.

Sin atreverse a creer lo que sus ojos le hacían ver.

¿Podía ser cierto?

¡Dios! Como deseaba creer que fuera cierto. Miró fijamente, y si, definitivamente el mundo no era un lugar tan desolador.

Huesos estaba allí, sentada.

No se había marchado en el vuelo a Méjico. Parecía conmovida por la misma escena que había presenciado él, instantes antes de darse cuenta, que el motivo de su propia desesperación le esperaba sin saberlo si quiera, a escasos metros de donde se encontraba.

Con un intenso esfuerzo de su dolorido cuerpo, se levantó lentamente. No podía apartar los ojos de Brenan que ahora lo miraba fijamente también, en parte emocionada, en parte incrédula. Como si sus propios sentidos le estuviesen jugando una mala pasada.

Como hipnotizados por la visión del otro se acercaron despacio sin dejar de mirarse. Al llegar a la altura de ella, Booth intentó abrazarla. Pero Brenan se apartó.

-Si has venido a teminar la conversación del hospital. No hace falta. Creo que lo entendí todo a la primera. No necesitas darme lecciones sobre el comportamiento humano en esta ocasión Booth.

Cuando ella dijo su nombre el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Que más daba que ahora estuviese enfadada. ¡No se había marchado!, se había quedado allí. ¿Podía, o tenía derecho a albergar alguna esperanza de que él fuese uno de los motivos de esa decisión?

-No vengo a reprocharte nada.

Le dijo, mientras apartaba un rebelde mechon que se afanaba por ocultar sus ojos.

-Venía a pedirte disculpas y estaba decidido a impedir a toda costa que tomases ese avion

Brenan se giró incrédula y le miró a los ojos. Su respuesta fue sencilla, concisa, inocente.

-¿Porque?

-Porque no podía permitir que cometieses ese error.

-¿Y quien eres tu para juzgar si lo que iba a hacer era un error?. No tienes derecho a decirme como debo vivir mi vida.

-Tienes razón pero ahora me tocaría a mi preguntar porque

-Porque, qué...

-Porque te ibas

-Porque tenía que dar unas conferencias y también tenía que participar en una excavación y además esta Sully también. Creo que son suficientes porques

-No Huesos, esos no son porques autenticos. Sólo si me dices que...

... que estás enamorada de él.

-Sólo si me dices que no puedes pensar en tu mundo sin tenerlo a tu lado. Sólo ese sería un porque de verdad. Una razón sincera para lo que ibas ha hacer. Pero no te has ido. Eso contesta en parte mi pregunta.

-No seas presuntuoso. No me he ido porque este no era el momento adecuado, porque aun tenía cosas que resolver. Pero no presupongas que es lo que estaba pensando, no lo hagas.

-De acuerdo, entonces no tiene sentido que yo esté aquí.

Dijo él dolido, mirando al suelo, para no ver el posible rechazo en la mirada de ella. Una incomoda pausa marcó un silencio entre ambos, mientras Booth pensaba en sus opciones y en los sentimientos que le habían conducido inexorables hasta aquella situación. A pesar de todo, una pequeña esperanza latía en el fondo de su pecho, negandose a abandonarle todavía. Levantó la vista del suelo, miró intensamente a los ojos de ella y decidió que merecia la pena jugarselo todo a una última carta.

Cogió su mano entre las suyas y a pesar de notar como esta temblaba, el que no la apartase, le dio fuerzas para continuar.

-No me marcharé de aquí sin que me digas, a la cara, mirandome a los ojos, si estas enamorada de Sully

Ella vaciló un momento y bajo la mirada hasta su bolsa de mano

-Le tengo mucho cariño, si...

-No, yo no te he preguntado eso ...

Levantó con suavidad su barbilla, para que le mirase a los ojos, rozó con ternura el delicado contorno de su rostro ...

-¿le quieres?

Brenan se giró irritada por razones que no comprendía. Enfadada como un niño al que se le hubiese descubierto en mitad de una mentira, retiró su mano de entre las de él, contrariada.

-No se porque debería contestar a eso, yo no.. yo no...

Gesticulaba mientras se alejaba de Booth, pero en ese momento él la cogió firmemente del brazo. La giró para que de nuevo estuviesen frente a frente, observandose otra vez a los ojos. Y en esos ojos todo cambió en una fracción de segundo. Con una fuerza que ya no le quedaba la atrajo hacia si. Y sólo, cuando asió su cintura entre sus manos, todo el mundo tuvo de nuevo sentido. Sólo cuando con pasión, con sentimiento contenido demasiado tiempo que ahora estallaba, la besó. Sólo en ese instante el mundo de Brenan se recompuso de nuevo.

Ya no existian los porques, ya daba igual que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta de un avión. O que había ocurrido los últimos cinco días, o incluso que había sucedido los últimos tres años. Nada era relevante ahora. Sólo ellos y aquel beso.

Y aunque no desapareció el mundo a su alrededor, para ellos, dejo de importar nada que no fuese aquel instante y aquel beso. Mientras las luces parpadeaban en la solitaria teminal, y sólo un guardia, ya acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas, velaba por ellos.

El cielo nocturno les servía de hermoso escenario de fondo, y el hilo musical del aeropuerto marcaba el compas de su canción.


End file.
